Help, I'm in Wuthering Heights
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Cathy Earnest loves Wuthering Heights as she relates to Heathcliff as she gets mistreated by her brother Harley. Watch what happens when she is transported in the novel and something seems strange. Heathcliff seems nice which doesn't seem right to Cathy.
1. Chapter 1

Side note: I apologise for my grammar and my sentence structure as I have bad dyslexia. I'm slowly trying to improve my writing and I apologise in advance if this writing of mine is unreadable.

I'm a big fan of Wuthering Heights so decided to make a story about it but with twists.

Chapter one

"Cathy"

…

"Cathy"

…

"JESUS CHRIST CATHY EARNEST, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!

I looked up from my book and saw my big bully of a brother Harley who had this disgusted look on his face.

"Whatever is the matter Harley" I asked.

Harley snatched my book and chucked it far across the room.

I didn't say anything because I was used to my brother being the absolute worst and answering back would get a slap on the face.

"You need to leave this house as my friends are going to come and I don't want you to be in the way when they come".

I sighed.

Every time Harley would tell me his friends are coming means that they will undergo some criminal activity.

This is a big secret which I will take to the grave but my brother is a drug dealer and his friends help him to deliver drugs to other people.

If anyone did find out about this, it would be the talk of the village.

I live in Haworth in other words, Bronte country and it is a small village in Yorkshire.

The thing is, if words gets out that my brother is a drug dealer then that's going to ruin my reputation.

It seems selfish that I am thinking about myself but I can't help it really.

I didn't say a word to my brother and got up from my armchair and went back to retrieve my book.

Harley slammed the door on the way out and I quietly got my things together for the moors.

…..

I was reading one of my favourite novels which is Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte.

I guess it does help living in the same village that the Bronte sisters lived in and where they got ideas for their novels.

My parents were avid readers and my mother shared the same passion of loving the classics.

They both died in a car accident 4 years ago when I was 16 and Harley age 21.

Now they are both gone, Harley treats me like dirt but then again he always did at a young age and both my parents had to stop him.

I guess that's why I feel sorry for Heathcliff in some aspect because Hindley treats him like dirt too.

I don't know how many times I've read Wuthering Heights, I never get bored of the story and the doomed relationship between Catherine and Heathcliff.

A fun fact is that my mother named me Catherine because she loved Wuthering Heights.

I don't really like being called Catherine so I tell people to call me Cathy for short.

Anyway I was sitting on the moors where maybe Emily sat writing Wuthering Heights herself.

I placed my book to the side and got up and walked a bit forward.

I started to twirl around and singing loudly to Kate Bush's famous song Wuthering Heights.

I didn't notice then a big black dog was coming towards me.

GRRRRRR!

Oh my God!

I've never seen this type of dog before which looks like half wolf in some aspect.

I slowly backed away and picked up my book and started to run back to the village.

I could hear the dog coming as his growls were getting louder and louder.

I must have not looked where I was going because I banged myself in front of the lamppost and collapsed to the ground.

Then something strange happened before I fell unconscious, my book started to glow and that's when the world went dark.

 **Hopefully this was a good start and I apologise if it seems rubbish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Side note: This story will have changes and will not follow the book structure. Also another note, characters will be oc. Apologise in advance of my grammar.

I woke up feeling very weird and my head started to ache.

God what the hell was that, me not looking where I was going is so not like me.

I'm normally a careful person but I guess when a scary dog is chasing you, you have to run.

Anyway I got up but then looked at my surroundings.

What the hell….

I'm under a tree and what is this.

I'm wearing some sort of period drama costume and it seems to my hair is tied up in a bun.

I removed the hair piece so my hair can flow down to my shoulders as personally I hate my hair tied up.

This must be some sort of dream or maybe I banged my head too hard and hallucinating.

Yes, that must be it as it's just seem impossible or maybe Harley is playing some sick joke on me.

I decided to lean against the tree when I noticed I had a book at the side of me.

Wait this isn't my Wuthering Heights book, this book says the Diary of Catherine Earnest.

I opened it up and was shocked on what I read.

 _Heathcliff decided to scare me again on the moors and he gave me quite a fright. I threatened him that I will not speak to him again and will leave him and marry Edgar. Oh his face was priceless and I couldn't help teasing him and poor Heathcliff wanted to cry._

I looked at the diary entry date and realised where the hell I was.

I was in Wuthering Heights and I'm the main character Catherine Earnshaw but it says Catherine Earnest, my name which is weird.

Anyway the diary entry was young Catherine age 11 when she was a child and being cruel to Heathcliff.

I kind of hated if I supposedly did something to hurt Heathcliff but I couldn't as this must be a dream I think.

I didn't notice the clouds was starting to become gloomy and I needed to find shelter quickly.

It was sort of impossible to find shelter as I didn't know where I was going and I kept on running.

That's where I found an abandoned old hut and decided to go there as it just started to rain.

I was so tired I didn't notice a figure was running towards the shelter too.

This person was running incredibly fast and for some stupid reason he looked like Tom Hardy.

Wait, hold on.

I watched the tv movie adaption of Wuthering Heights with Tom Hardy in it and I totally had a crush on him for a while.

Don't tell me Tom Hardy is Heathcliff in my dream, wow haha.

Tom Hardy, I mean Heathcliff came towards me his shaggy hair dripping from the rain.

I gulped as who knows how Heathcliff will treat me.

But I was shocked on what he did next.

Heathcliff gave me a tight embrace and was squeezing me a bit too hard.

"You hurting me Heathcliff" I said scared if he wasn't actually Heathcliff.

He let go of me and smiled slowly.

"You never used to say that Cathy, you always wanted more".

Right, I was correct he was Heathcliff.

"I'm feeling a bit poorly, I don't want you to be sick".

That's when Heathcliff laughed and let me tell you something, he has such an innocent laugh.

"Oh Cathy you know I cannot get sick, without you by my side will make me miserable".

I didn't know what to say, this Heathcliff is not acting how I pictured him in the novel by Emily Bronte.

He took my hand and started to caress it…..

"I was worried when I couldn't find you in the house and Nelly told me you went to the moors to explore again, even though I told you not to go by yourself".

Shit, what the hell should I say….

Ummmmm

"I'm a big girl Heathcliff, I can look after myself". I smiled at him.

I think that was the wrong answer as Heathcliff pushed me against the wall.

"No Cathy you cannot take care of yourself as some man may try and peruse you if I'm not there to watch you closely".

I stayed silent as I was scared of Heathcliff as his face has such a scowl I didn't dare to speak.

"We don't want that Edgar Linton taking you away from me Cathy because mark my words I will make everyday a living hell for you and him".

"Heathcliff you scaring me".

I think that did the trick as Heathcliff smiled again and patted my head.

"You know you only have me since Hindley is no more".

"What do you mean no more?"

Heathcliff looked at me.

"Why he's dead Cathy you know that".

 **So decided to end that chapter 2 like that and I know Heathcliff is acting not in the book but I wanted to make him how I think he could have been. I think I might make Heathcliff some possessive guy because that's how I see him. Until next time and thank you for anyone who's reading this :)**


End file.
